The Making of a Prime
by Inkcrafter
Summary: This is a oneshot based off of Duinimrais' picture, "The Making of a Prime", on deviantART. This is also on my deviantART profile. Jack, Raf and Miko were sent to retrieve an artifact, but when M.E.C.H tries to forcefully take the artifact from them, who will protect Raf and Miko? Brotherly friendship moment between Jack and Raf.


Jack and Raf skidded around the corner.

"Just keep moving, we can't let M.E.C.H get their hands on this!" Jack yelled to the twelve year-old, stopping for a second to shift and gain a better grip on the knocked out Miko that he carried, checking behind them before continuing.

"Raf, any luck contacting the 'bots?"

The scared twelve year-old shook his head in reply, and Jack cursed under his breath as he glanced back once again. When he looked ahead, he noticed a door on the left.

"In here!"

The Raf entered through the door, Jack following at their heels.

It had been a mistake.

They were now in a maintanance room, with no other escape. Jack, thinking quickly, grabbed Raf's hand, pulling him to the back corner. He set down the female in his arms, leaning her against one wall and checking the growing bruise on Miko's cheek.

He then looked at Raf, gently pulling the young male down to sit next to Miko. Raf looked up at Jack, clutching the Cybertronian artifact in his hands tightly.

"J-Jack? They're g-going to find us in a few mi-minutes. Wh-what are we going to d-d-do?"

Jack felt his heart drop with guilt and sadness as he looked at his young companion. Raf was trembling with fear.

"Heyheyhey...Shhh, It'll be alright. Hey, look at me Raf."

Jack gently placed his hand under Raf's chin,making the boy look at him.

"I promise I won't let them touch you or Miko. Just stay right here and watch over her, alright?"

Raf slowly nodded, but still trembled.

Jack bit his lip lightly, thinking for a moment.

"I promise, on my _honor_ and _life_, that I won't let M.E.C.H touch you and Miko. And I _never_ break a promise."

The younger male's trembling slowly receeded, and he nodded, scooting closer to Miko and holding the artifact tightly.

"Well, isn't this touching?"

Jack's eyes snapped away from his friends, and he glanced over his shoulder. A M.E.C.H soldier stood in the doorway, many others behind him. The M.E.C.H soldier slowly walked forward, a gun slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"Look, we don't want to get blood everywhere, so why don't you just hand over the relic, and we can all go home."

Jack looked away for a moment, then saw an old pipe by his foot.

"Why don't you leave me and my friends the hell alone!"

Jack's hand shot out, grabbing the pipe and he swung it around, knocking the M.E.C.H soldier to the floor out cold.

The other soldiers charged.

Jack ducked as one swung at him, hissing in pain as another was able to snake in and attack with a knife.

Jack pulled away, out of the tangle of limbs. Blood soaked through his shirt from the gash, but Jack ignored it.

He moved back forward, whacking another M.E.C.H in the gut. When he bent forward, Jack brought my knee up into his head.

Another advanced towards onyx haired teen, bringing his gun into Jack's side in a near crippiling blow. Jack grunted in pain, stumbling slightly, but swinging the pipe up into the soldier's jaw as he did.

Jack panted lightly as he turned his sights onto another.

A knife slashed at him, catching him just above the elbow.

"Ngh!"

Blood stained the elbow of Jack's shirt, but he ignored the red and the stinging wounds.

The raven teen moved forward, into another tangle of limbs and weapons.

_'It hurts...everything hurts so much...But Raf and Miko, the 'bots, they're all depending on me...I won't...I WON'T GIVE UP!'_

Jack gave a yell of determination, slamming his fist into one soldiers head, then smashed the pipe into another's shin, making the soldier yelp and fall.

The raven teen stumbled back. It was easy to see he was becoming fatigued, and how much damage he had taken. A knife had managed to make a gash above his right eye, and it bled heavily.

Jack shut his eye, ignoring the sting from the blood that had leaked into it. The crimson liquid dripped down his face, staining his shirt as he slouched slightly, nursing his bruised ribs (though he was almost positive that at least two were fractured).

Jack coughed roughly, flecks of blood escaping his lips.

"Give up kid, you can't win."

Jack looked up at the M.E.C.H soldier that had spoken, his gaze firm and determined.

"I might...n-not win. But I-I sure as hell...am not g-g-going to let you hurt my...my family." Jack said, voice rough and strained as his head swam.

The door suddenly slammed open.

Jack had never in his life been so releaved to see Agent Fowler.

The stern man moved, allowing cops to captured the M.E.C.H agents before he moved forward.

"Damn kid, you look like you've been through a war." He said, inspecting Jack.

The teen simply nodded, then collapsed forward, blacking out.


End file.
